Calaxan Outlaw Guard
Hailing from the lawless Hive World of Calaxas, The Outlaw Guard are a force of murderous gutter scum given reason to kill. Professionals of close range firefights and heavy infantry assaults, The Calaxan Outlaw Guard have a reputation for sadistic and ruthless behaviour, in and out of battle. History The prison world of Calaxas has long been a dumping ground for the dregs of humanity. Since the before the Imperium the planet has been a haven for criminals and thugs, where law was dictated by money and blood. This community of killers proved to be an ideal recruiting ground for the Imperial Army, a volatile and disobedient one, but effective none the less. When the Imperium arrived to pacify the planet, the Raven Guard were asigned to bring down the corrupt "leaders of the planet". After a quick but bloody campaign the population were subdued and and the Imperial Army assigned with ultising the criminal peoples. The Calaxan murderers and killers became soldiers, fighting with the same bloody ruthlessness that helped them thrive on Calaxas. When the Heresy broke out, the Calaxan Guard took heavy losses performing rearguard actions for the reeling Imperium. During the Siege of Terra the Calaxan's fought many brutal street-to-street battles against the Traitor forces and provided flanking support for the White Scars themselves. After the Traitor forces broke and fled Terra, the Calaxan Guard were one of the first to launch into the offensive. Strking back with murderous fury, the Calaxan Outlaw Guard fought like madmen, slaying many a traitor as they fled the field. During the Scouring the Calaxan Outlaw Guard fought many a battle on rebellious Hive Cities and Fortress Worlds on thier way towards the Eye of Terror. The Calaxan Guard took heavy losses fighting Iron Warrior forces who refused to leave thier Strongholds. Decimated but sastified that thier job was done, the Calaxan Guard returned to Calaxas to replenish thier ranks. Unknown to them the Calaxas system was beset by the Alpha Legion, who had struck several fatal blows against the Imperial governers and sown anarchy across the system. The Calaxan PDF had been wiped out and the entire planet was in uprising. The Outlaw Guard's response was swift and brutal, they decimated the population, obliterated the Alpha Legionarries and returning the planet to Imperial dominion in several short days. Current Events (COMING SOON...) Culture The Calaxan culture is simple: Kill or be Killed. The Outlaws's set little in store on "higher causes", aside from money and a chance to murder things. The harsh environment of Calaxas has led the Outlaw Guard to become cunning and resourceful, as well as more than willing to fight dirty. During the Horus Heresy they quickly realised that the best way to kill a more powerful opponent is by any means neccesary. Because of thier kill-gang origins, the Calaxan Guardsmen are well trained in the arts of brutal murder. The Calaxan guard also share a strong disregard for others and a cruel, sadistic sense of humour. Organisation The Calaxan Outlaw Guard are commanded by a collection of officers known as the Barons (or in Calaxan, the Malanval). The Malanval are respected as experienced killers and generals, and lead the Outlaw Guard through a mix of chrisma and fear. However the rest of the command chain is more disorganised, as the Calaxans are hardly loyal to anyone they don't respect. If a unit is commanded by a "weak" officer, Guardsmen have been known to replace the officer with a more respected man or simply desert. This ensures that only the strongest men will retain command of larger units and outsiders (especially Commisars) have a very short lifespan. Unique Units Sex The Outlaw Guard are a mixed force, though most regiments are commonly male centred. Relationships of a sexual nature are not unheard of, but are often short orviolent, the cruel nature of the Calaxan men and women leads to very short relationships, often involving the death of one member. Still, lasting relationships between soldiers have happend, with these partners often fighting all the more harder to survive side by side. Tactics The Calaxan Outlaw Guard are well known for thier preference for close range heavy infantry assaults, often fighting in the underhives of Calaxas for years before joining the Outlaw Guard. This expertise in street fighting has led to the Guard fighting many of thier battles in a close quarter urban environment, although they have often fought in boarding actions, Forge World campaigns and jungle warfare. The Calaxan Outlaw Guard also show a slant towards heavier firepower, believing that "If you've got the bigger guns, you win." This, and thier utter disregard for others, has led them to becoming experts in attrition and counter insurgency warfare. This is mainly due to the fact that the Calaxans simply shoot everything when faced with a problem. Equipment and Vehicles The adverage Calaxan soldier has acess to a range of wargear, the common selections being versatile and uncomplaining: Standard Wargear *'Cleaver Pattern Lasgun' - The most common weapon of the Outlaw Guard, the Cleaver lasgun comes with two separate firing modes, one fully automatic for close range engagements and one burst fire for longer, more accurate shots. *'Lifesaver Heavy Autopistol '- This autopistol variant the most relied upon sidearm in the Calaxan Guard, know for it's high powered rounds and deep ammo clip. This weapon has saved many a life when a Guardsmen is seemingly dead. *'Gutter-Knife' - A typical backup weapon and torture tool amongst the Calaxans, the Gutter is a serrated titanium knife perfect for slicing through the softer parts of an opponent, which is how the blade was named. *'Convict Flak Armor' - This flak armor is designed to endure the enemy and the elements, making it slightly more durable than standard protective gear. The Outlaw Guard often use it's extra storage space for backup ammo, weapons and pyrotechics *'Grenades' - Each Calaxan is typically equipped with a pair of krak and frag grenades, krak grenades for dealing with enemy armor, and frag grenades for dealing with enemy infantry. *'Dog Tags' - A simple means of identifying a Guardsman or Guardswoman after his of her death, the deceased's Dog Tags are are hung over their grave after they die. Specialist Equipment *'Mark VII Power Sword' - A favored melee weapon of the Sepulcher Guard's officers, this power sword is simple in it's design, characterized by a broad single-edged blade used to easily server the head of one's opponent. *'Warden-Pattern Plasma Gun '- The Outlaw Guard's heavy infantry prize this Plasma Gun for it's armor piercing capabilities, and thus is quite common amongst their ranks. *'Blazer-Pattern Hellgun' - A powerful weapon with a blisteringly fast fire rate, this Hellgun burns through a lot of ammo during combat, which is usually countered by the possesion of a backpack full of charges. *'Mark III Grinder-Pattern Autocannon '- A tripod-mounted autocannon capable of tearing enemies to shreds under a hail of rounds, used primarily to supress enemy assaults or cover an assault. The Grinder is also used to defend strongpoints or simply sweep an area with a unending salvo of slugs. *'Mark VII Calaxan Carapace Armour - '''This heavy armour is typicaly worn by the Guard's elite units and officers, but has been seen widely dispersed during particularly risky engagments. *'Murder Pattern Shotgun - The Murder is primarily used in close range cityfights or boarding actions, where its wide spread and incediary rounds can slaughter a bunched up. This shotgun is favoured over a flamer due to it's compact nature and versatility. Vehicles '''Gaol-Pattern Chimerax This Imperial APC is extremely common the Calaxan Outlaw Guard, utilized for both the transportation of troops and providing fire support. This tank sports turret-mounted, quad-linked Grinder Autocannons, a pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, and a Hunter-Killer Missile rack, making it the primary choice of transport and supporting fire for many in the Guard. The Calaxan Variant is sometimes equipped with a massive Dozer Blade, used to easily push through debris, fortifications and enemies alike. 'Leman Russ Decimator' The favored Heavy Support tank of the Outlaw Guard, this powerful machine is armed with either a Demolisher Cannon, or twin linked Plasma Cannons, allowing it to completely obliterate large enemy formations or vehicles. It's other armaments vary from either one pair of sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters, Heavy Flamers, or Multi-Meltas. It's already fearsome weaponary can also be enhaced With a Hunter-Killer Missile rack and/or a pintle-mounted Storm Bolter. 'Surveilance-Pattern Hydra' Like the standard Hydra, this tank is used primarily to deal with enemy aircraft and aerial support. But, instead of the traditional Flakk Cannon armament, the Calaxan Variant sports a twin linked Icarus Lascannon, making it ideal at disabling larger aerial vehicles. The Hydra makes up for it's slower movement and lack of close defence weapons with extra, reinforced armour. 'Sentinels' The Calaxan Guard field two types of Sentinels,the first being a lightly-armored Scout Sentinels armed with either Multi-Lasers or Heavy Flamers, used for scouting and urban combat. The second are powerful Assault Sentinels armed with either a Multi-Rocket Pod or a twin-linked Assault Cannon, used to support the Calaxan's infantry. 'Valkyrie Troop Transport' Used to ferry troops from various locations across the battlefield as well as provide air support, the Valkyrie is the Outlaw Guard's air vehicles. Typically armed with a cockpit-mounted Multi-Laser, a pair of Hellstrike Missiles, and a pair of door-mounted Heavy Bolters, the Valkyrie is capable of laying down an impressive hail of supporting firepower when needed. The Calaxan's have also been seen modifying the Valkyrie to perform bombing runs. 'Basilisk' A commonly fielded vehicle amongst the Calaxan Guard's Mechanized Regiments, the Basilisk Artillery Tank is typically utilized to assault enemy infantry using it's destructive Earthshaker Cannon, destroying the opposing force while remaining safe behind the lines. The Basilisk is primarily used for pre-empitive strikes and long range support. Notable Regiments Calaxan 17th, "The Bloody 17th" The Calaxan 17th Heavy Infantry Regiment are infamous killers clad in Carapce Armour and wielding the most powerful weaponary. The Bloody 17th are essentially a force of encouraged sociopaths, cold and heartless by nature. Thier sadistic and murderous nature has made them distrused even by thier own Guardsmen, a reputation earned with every dark deed performed. Calaxan 119th, "The Ground Shaker's" The 119th are a Armoured regiment notorious for thier utter disregard for human life and massive expendenture of ordnance. The 119th are collectively known as the "Ground Shaker's" for thier overwhelming firepower and the immense collateral damage that inevitably follows their arrival. While the 119th are a Armoured regiment, the force does contain a handful of artillery vehicles for long ranged engagements Calaxan 509th "The Night Stalkers" The Calaxan 509th Light Infantry Regiment are a force of sabotuers, infiltrators and snipers. With a well deserved reputation as incredible shots, the "Night Stalkers" have finished many a battle before the opponent knows it has started with a single sniper round. Relations: 301st Sarcan Drop Regiment : The Outlaw Guard first encountered the 301st on a boarding operation of an rogue Cosair ship. The 301st were using thier OIP's as boarding craft and deployed them at several key places throughout the ship. The "Bloody 17th" however, simply holed the ship and evacuated, killing everyone on the spacecraft. the 301st lost five squads of Jumpers because of this, and have never forgotten. Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Penal Legions